Fortunate Mishap
by Pups3942
Summary: In a battle, a terrible accident occurs, leaving Sanji terribly injured. He wakes up to find himself blind. What is Zoro and he going to do? A series of mishaps and a tinge of romance, how will Zoro and Sanji turn out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Pups: Hi! This is my first time writing a Zosan fic :D Please do leave a review after reading the chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Settling in**

Chapter 1: Settling in

-  
Six months ago:

"Baka Marimo." Sanji scolded Zoro.

"Shut up ero-cook!" Zoro glared back.

It was always like this, arguing non stop. But amidst all the argument, Zoro had loved the cook. He loved his curly brow, how he always fights with his legs only, and his cooking was just beyond heaven's limits. It had always worried Zoro that Sanji was straight, being a ladies' man for all he is, but recently the cook has indicated his interest in Zoro as well.

Sanji was washing the dishes, and Zoro was helping him. Zoro would wash the dishes while Sanji would dry them.

"There." Zoro said as he passed a plate.

Sanji accepted it.

"There."

"There"

"There."

"Hey Sanji."

"There."

"Argh Baka Marimo! You don't have to say it every time you pass me a plate! Idiot!" Sanji reprimanded in annoyance.

"Oh. Ok. There." Zoro said as he passed another. Thankfully it was the last few.

"The weather seems nice tonight huh?" Sanji said. "Eh" came the reply. Zoro placed an arm over Sanji's waist as they glanced at the night sky after the dishes. A slight tinge of red formed on the blonde's cheeks. Shyly, he pushed Zoro's arm away. "People will see, idiot."

"Let them." Zoro whispered huskily to Sanji's ear. Sanji shuddered at the warmth of Zoro's breath. "Baka..."

-  
Present time:

The strawhat pirates have rested in this particular island which had not been too friendly. Due to the lack of hospitality the strawhats had decided to leave the next day after the log pose have set.

"100thousand belli?! That's too expensive! Even for seven of us! No! Make it cheaper!" Nami yelled to the inn keeper. After much persuasion, Nami had finally settled in with a price she's willing to pay.

"Alright now lets distribute the room keys. Everybody will sleep in pairs except for one group, which will sleep in threes." Nami mentioned.

"Nami-swan! 3 Robin-chwan! 3 I will share a room with you!" Sanji cried out.

"Robin and I will share a room. The rest you guys shall decide for yourselves!" Nami said and threw them their room keys. "Night!" She and Robin then headed to their rooms.

It was then decided that Luffy, Usopp and Chopper will share a room. Zoro and Sanji in another.

"I don't want to share a room with the Marimo!" Sanji groaned.

"It's just for a night. Just make do with it." Usopp answered with a shrug. Then they headed off to their rooms.

Once Sanji entered his room, he stood there, mouth agape. Right in the middle of the room, was a king-sized bed. Zoro followed suite and smirked at the sight of the bed.

As he swung the doors closed, Zoro wrapped his arms around the cook from the back, obtaining a soft gasp from Sanji. The cook blushed. They've been together for about half a year now, and together does not mean as nakama, but as lovers. They've been keeping their relationship a secret and so far they have not found anyone who discovered about their relationship yet, to the cook's relief. However Sanji guessed that it won't be long till their secret being exposed- they were quite vocal when they make out.

"Hey cook. We've the whole night to ourselves." Zoro whispered into Sanji's ear, purposely breathing more warm air than normal. Sanji could feel his blush deepen as he pushed Zoro away. "Not tonight! Perverted moss brain!" Sanji replied.

Zoro mused at his words. "I'm going to take a shower." The blonde spat out, and almost immediately turned to point a finger at the swordsman, "And you are not going to take it with me."

"Why not? It'll be hot, ero-cook." Zoro smacked his lips upon thinking of Sanji's hot body.

"No!" Sanji exclaimed as he shut the bathroom door.

"Ah fine, I don't need a shower now anyways." Zoro called out to Sanji as he rid himself of his shirt and slumped down onto the bed to watch a movie.

Sanji wrapped a towel around his waist and took another to dry his hair as he exited the bathroom. His throat went dry when he saw Zoro, half naked on the bed. He will never get tired of that hot figure, his tan skin, tight abs and that scar caused by Hawkeyes Mihawk. Without realization, Sanji licked his lips at the gorgeous sight of his lover.

Zoro soon realized that the cook had been staring at him. He gulped. Droplets of water rode down the cook's fair skin and slender body, clearly showing signs of a bath. How he wished he could just push the cook down and lick the liquid off his body. Zoro could feel himself getting heated up, and most of the blood headed south. The towel wrapped around Sanji's waist vaguely showed some curly blonds peeking out of the towel's top.

Zoro patted on the space beside him. "Oi! How long are you going to stand there? Come and lie down here beside me, ero-kappa!"

Sanji growled, "Shut up, moss brain." Sanji walked towards the bed, both hands drying his hair, when halfway- his towel clinging around his waist dropped. "Gyah!" Sanji shouted in embarrassment as he tried to grab the falling towel without success. He was flushed red from embarrassment.

Zoro stared at the cook. The sight of his fully naked body, flushed red, was really hard to resist. "Just leave that there. Come here!" Zoro said huskily as he reached out to pull the cook towards him.

The cook fell onto the bed spread eagle. Lying on his back with the swordsman over him, he felt his body getting heated up more than before. "Z-zoro..."

"Sanji... You really are testing my patience tonight. I can't hold in any longer." Zoro's lustful words hit him, and his body seems to be reacting to the likes of Zoro, much to Sanji's annoyance.

Zoro plants a kiss on Sanji's lips. Sanji closes his eyes and lets himself get into the soft kiss, slowly becoming more and more passionate. Zoro lightly bit on his lower lip for permission to enter, Sanji immediately obliged. He didn't even try to fight for dominance, he just let Zoro take care of things. Mm, Zoro tastes like blood, steel, and surprisingly a little sake- everything that was just so Zoro. Sanji moaned into the kiss. Zoro's touches were sending him butterflies in his stomach. He just knew where to touch.

Zoro slid one of his hands to toy with Sanji's nipple, gaining a satisfactory moan from the wriggling hot bod beneath him. He broke off the kiss for air, a strand of saliva links their mouths. Zoro's face was heated and his heart is pounding with all its might in his ribcage. His lustful eyes looked southward of Sanji's frame and smirked. "Looks like you're impatient too." He leaned forward to suck at the blonde's other nipple. Sanji had to bite on his lip to prevent another moan.

With light kisses, the swordsman trailed down Sanji's body and stopped just above the pulsating boner. He glanced up to look at Sanji, panting and slicked with sweat from the previous event. Blowing hot air onto Sanji's member, he watched it twitch in anticipation. Zoro leaned forward and took the whole length into his mouth, using more tongue to pleasure the cook, earning a loud gasp from Sanji. "Ah~ Z-zoro..."

Pleasure-filled, Sanji knew that he's not going to last when he feels a familiar tight clench in his lower abdomen. Zoro seemed to notice it as well, because he stopped just moments before Sanji could reach his climax. "Not so soon, Sanji..." Zoro mentioned as he leaned forward for another deep kiss.

" Take me... Zoro..." Sanji moaned shamelessly, breaking the kiss. "Gladly." Zoro panted, climbing off Sanji, he made a show of removing his pants slowly.

"Hurry the fuck up, Marimo!" Sanji wriggled in anticipation beneath him. Zoro smirked as he noticed the cook's expression changed to shock then a smirk. "You went commando? " Sanji commented. Finally, the uncomfortable tightness growing in his pants sprung free.

Sanji gulped at the large length of Zoro's. It was half an inch shorter but way thicker than his own. Zoro had slicked his fingers in the process of Sanji admiring him. He once again leaned forward for a harsh kiss as he inserted a finger into the cook's entrance. He wriggled it around before adding another. As if searching for something, his fingers went deeper and begin lightly hitting Sanji's insides until- "Ah!"

"Heh looks like I found it." Zoro smirked. "You're ready." Zoro backed away before aligning his member at the cook's entrance, slowly entering, at the same time watching the cook's expression for any discomfort until he was fully seated in the blonde. Going against his raging hormones to move, Zoro waited for the cook to adjust to his size.

"Move already!" Sanji shouted at him. Zoro pulled out almost all the way before thrusting in all the way, constantly aiming for Sanji's sweet spot. "Nngh... Zoro... Faster..." Sanji moaned. The sound of slicked body sliding against each other, raw skin slapping and pleasured moans echoed in the room.

Zoro is reaching his peak soon, Sanji knows it from the irregular quicker thrusts Zoro has been giving to finish up soon and his panting has gotten much heavier. Feeling that familiar clench in his lower abdomen again, Sanji cried out as in came, "Ah! Zoro!"

Zoro grunted in response, climaxing soon after. He laid down on Sanji, coul slicked with sweat and Sanji's cum, both panting heavily and flushed red. "I love you, Shitty cook."

"I love you too, Shitty swordsman." Sanji grunted in response, eyes closing. Zoro, too, began to fall asleep, still in the cook. "I think we'll need a shower tomorrow..."

"Shut up Marimo. Good night." Sanji replied, only hearing snores coming from the swordsman.

* * *

**Pups: This is the end of chapter 1! Please do look forward to chapter 2, hehe for more excitement! Please do review. Thanks and keep waggin'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pups: Behold, Chapter two! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The dark truth**

"Oi! Shit-cook! Look out!" Zoro exclaimed as he dodged a kick from the enemy.

"I don't need your concern! Idiot Marimo!" Sanji scowled, nearly falling from a slip of his feet while avoiding a hit.

* * *

**4 hours earlier:**

Sanji stirred as he woke up. Half of Zoro's body still laid above him. Feeling a movement below him, Zoro slowly opened his eyes, "Good morning, love." Zoro sat up, slipping out of Sanji as he did so. Sanji winced at the pain.

"I need a shower." Sanji grunted as he slid out of bed, limping towards the bathroom, Zoro followed suit.

Having prepared everything, the duo left their room. It's still hours before the crew had arranged to meet, hence they decided to tour the town.

* * *

**Present time:**

"Why the fuck are these people fighting us?!" the blonde cursed as another group of strong men charged at him.

"I don't know! Maybe they're against pirates?!" Zoro answered, giving a show of his professionally done three sword style.

"That's it! Diable Jambe!" Sanji screamed as he flung his powerful attack at his enemies, however, perhaps it rained last night, Sanji slipped and fall due to the wet ground upon landing, hitting his head really hard on a large sharp rock. Blood spat out of Sanji's mouth as he screamed in pain.

"Oi! Ero-cook!" Zoro called out, "Damn it, three sword style108 pound canon!"

"Oi! Shitty cook, you alright?" Zoro asked as he helped the blonde.

"Fuck... Of course I am. Damn it." Sanji pushed Zoro away as he tried to stand up. His vision was blur and double imaged, but as soon as he stood up, a sharp pain eroded in his head, causing him to see stars before passing out.

"Cook!"

* * *

**30minutes later: in the inn:**

"Damn it. Damn it. Argh, should I go get chopper?! But I can't leave him here alone!" Zoro muttered as he ruffled his hair in annoyance.

Sanji was laid on the bed, however he was still unconscious. Thankfully the blood had stopped bleeding, the blonde's sunshine yellow hair was stained dark red from the bleeding.

"Crap, Cook... " Zoro, muttered as he reached out a hand to caress the blonde's face, but redrew it before touching him, turning away.

"Nngh... Zoro? "

"Cook!" Zoro spun around to see Sanji slowly waking up.

"Thank god!" Zoro exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't believe in God, or gods in any matter." Sanji joked. "Is it night time already?"

Zoro glanced outside. He'd been so freaking worried for the cook that he had not noticed the time. Nightfall had already greeted them.

"Yea." Zoro managed to croak out.

"Baka Marimo! Then why didn't you switch on the lights? Are still we hiding from those asses?!" Sanji retorted.

Lights?... Zoro glanced around the room. All the lights are on. The room is as brightly lit as day. "Sanji.." Zoro's heart sank. The cook was just fooling around right? He waved his hand in front of the cook's face, expecting a kick. No reaction from the blonde. Crap... Serious bull Crap...

Sanji frowned, "Oi! Idiot mosshead!? Why aren't you saying anything?! "

"I- I..." how is he going to break the news to the cook?! He sat down beside the blonde, and held his hands. "Sanji."

Sanji stiffened and sat up. Zoro rarely called him his name other than making out, then again it seems almost never. He began to panic, "Z-zoro?! What has happened?! What the fuck is going wrong with me?!" Tears were on the brink of falling.

A sharp breath was inhaled, "Sanji. Please don't panic. It might be just temporary!" Zoro desperately tried to convince Sanji, as well as himself.

Sanji shook his head wildly, tears already lost their restrain and were falling down his flustered cheek, "NO! No no no! Please! No! It can't be true... Zoro... No..." Sanji hugged Zoro as he cried his heart out. Sanji faced it, the dark truth of not being able to see. Zoro too, was restraining the fact that his eyes were painfully screaming for the release of tears.

."Zoro... What can I do now... I've became a useless piece of shit..." Sanji muttered more than asking a question, still crying, "I can no longer... See..." Harsh cries echoed the silent room.

Zoro pushed the cook backwards and caressed his face with both his hands, "It's not the end of the world... It might be temporary! From that nasty injury earlier! Chopper! We can find Chopper! He's the best doctor! Remember? Please stop scolding yourself..." Zoro teared, he like the cook, couldn't accept the fact that the cook had became blind overnight.

Sanji raised his head, "Zoro, you'll not abandon me right?! You'll love me still?! "

Zoro pulled to cook into a tight embrace. "Cook. No matter what, I've always loved you and I always will."

Sanji let himself melt into Zoro's embrace. Then after a couple minutes of mourning, the cook's harsh cries had turned into whimpers.

"Chopper, no. You said it might be temporary. I will recover, please keep this within us. Zoro! I don't want anyone else to know!" Sanji mentioned.

"But how are you going to hide it?"

"I just have to act normal don't I? Zoro, help me. With my daily activities. I have to act normal, so people don't get suspicious. Will- will you help me? I don't want to worry anyone. And I do not want to be in the way of Luffy's dream of being a pirate king..."

Zoro became silent. He nodded after a while. If this was the cook's decision, he do his best to help him.

"Alright, cook. For now you get some rest. I'll let the others know that we need to stay a night more."

Too tired, the cook just slumped onto the bed and began snoring lightly soon after. Sleep that was interrupted by horrid nightmares. Sanji had began to twist and turn, even crying softly in his sleep.

Zoro left the room to meet the others at the lobby.

"Where is Sanji-kun? " Nami asked.

"That's what I've came to discuss. The cook and I have had a tiring day. Can we stay for a Night more? That ero-cook had already fallen asleep in the room." Zoro explained.

"Swordsman-san, were you crying before this?" Robin inquired after staring into the swordsman's red, puffy eyes.

Shit. "No! Of course not! I told you I was just tired!" Zoro snapped back.

"Zoro, you're always sleeping. Fine, then we don't have much of a choice right? We'll stay for a night more." Nami answered.

* * *

**Pups: There *Beams* End of chapter 2!**

**Sanji: Are you fucking smiling?!**

**Pups: Yea? Of course! I've just typed a whole lot of words! And I'm glad to finish it. Are you unhappy?**

**Sanji: You Shithead! Of course I am!**

**Pups: *chuckles* That's because you're blind in the story.**

**Sanji: I'm not that weak you ass!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pups: Thank you '****_Guest_****' and ****_lilcutieprincess _****for your reviews :D And to those who have read the story! It made my tail wag! **

**Sanji: Are you going to just open the chapter already?**

**Pups: It is important to thank my readers you know. Why don't you open?**

**Sanji: Fine. Here's the long awaited chapter 3! And disclaimer, Pups do not own One Piece.**

**Pups: Yep I don't. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Busted already?!**

Zoro didn't get much of a wink, although he's always the one to get the most sleep. He is just so worried for the blonde. He sat up from the bed and glanced down at Sanji, "I hope you will be ok today, ero-cook."

Sanji's hair was still stained dark red; that was such a nasty wound. It'll need cleaning up later, Zoro thought. "Nngh..." Zoro's brows furrowed. Sanji had just whimpered in his sleep. Did the blonde get as little sleep as he did? It's obvious that the cook is having nightmares, no doubt about that.

Zoro caressed his face, pushing the fringe away from the cook's eyes. Sanji was just so beautiful, Zoro's heart clenched, why has fate brought tragedy to such a charming man?!

* * *

**30 minutes later:**

"NAMI-SWAAAAN!~ ROBIN-CHWAAAN!~ " Sanji tried his best to imitate his usual being around the girls, not like it was necessary for acting that, they were beautiful women after all.

Zoro walked behind Sanji, silently whispering steps to the cook, lest he falls and the cat would be let out of the bag. Zoro, however, could not shake off the uneasy feeling that Chopper's stares and concerned glances at Sanji. Had the ship's doctor found out something?!

Zoro was acting like an overprotective guard, especially when it came to climbing the ladder up the Going Merry. "Damn it." he could hear the cook's curse. "Five more climbs, cook." Zoro whispered.

Once aboard, Sanji tried his best to beautifully dance into the kitchen, "Nami-swaan! Robin-chwaan! I'll prepare a wonderful snack for you!". With that, he disappeared into the kitchen. Almost, so close, hitting the wall beside the kitchen door. Luckily no one noticed.

"Hey Marimo. Do you think anyone noticed? "

"I don't think so unless you weren't trying to be an idiot out there! Like just now! Anyone could notice!" Zoro scolded.

"You're being too paranoid! Baka and who's being the idiot?!" Sanji snarled back.

* * *

**30 minutes later: kitchen safe from a rampaging cook and swordsman, surprisingly:**

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Your lovely snacks!" Sanji sang as he placed the two heart shaped cupcakes onto the table.

"Yay! Sanji! Food!" Luffy exclaimed, immediately appearing by their tea snacks.

"Oi Oi! Yours are over there." Sanji mentioned, indicating to the kitchen where Zoro is.

Sanji sighed as he sat down by the table. Pretending to be fine is tougher than he expected. Anything could go wrong at any second.

Nami could find out when he didn't swoon over her when she appeared.

Usopp could find out when he did not, well, maybe argue with him or laugh at his stupidity.

Luffy, that'll be tough to guess, he's a moron really, but once he pointed something out, everyone will know.

Robin, she seemed to know everything, perhaps spying and listening was made easier by here hana hana no mi ability. Hopefully she wouldn't find out this time, Sanji's bet was pushed further down as he thought over it.

Finally, Chopper, the best doctor. He has the highest possibility of finding out. Sanji rubbed his temples, he is getting a terrible headache for just brooding over this. His loss of sight is like a freaking ticking time bomb!

"Eh, Sanji-kun, are you feeling alright?" Nami inquired after watching Sanji's movement.

"Nami-swan! You're worried about me! You've fallen back in love with me!" Sanji clasped his hands together as his eyes formed big hearts.

Nami knocked Sanji on the head, "I definitely did not say that! "

"Come to think of it, you've been acting weirdly since we gathered to board the ship, cook-san." Robin added.

Crap, Sanji thought, my secret is out already?!

"I- I just have a slight headache. I'll be fine after rest." Sanji stammered as he felt his way to the men's bunk, making it seem like he was using the walls for support due to his headache instead of inability to see.

* * *

**15 minutes later: in the men's bunk:**

"Oi dartbrow, you fine?" Zoro asked as he closed the door.

"Baka! Don't say it too loudly! The others will hear!" the blonde chided.

Zoro scoffed as he headed to Sanji's hammock.

The door suddenly swung open and the sound of hooves could be heard before the sound of the door locking.

"Eh Chopper. What are you doing here?" Zoro questioned.

"Chopper?" Sanji said almost at the same time as when the swordsman spoke.

"You don't have to pretend in front of me. I'm your doctor! Why didn't you tell me?!" Chopper wailed, tears were forming in his eyes.

"C-chopper, we didn't... I didn't..." the cook tried to explain himself.

"Sanji, I already know that you're blind, you don't have to pretend..." Chopper mentioned in a grim tone.

"WHAT?!" Zoro and Sanji shouted simultaneously.

"I'm a doctor, I know when I see something wrong. What happened, Sanji?" Chopper asked.

"I- I..." Sanji bowed his head, quivering from trying to stop his tears from falling down.

"I'll explain..." Zoro stepped up.

"We were being attacked. I don't know who they were, but I assume that they're the village bandits or something." Zoro started.

"T-they put up a tough fight. We don't even know what they're fighting for. We had to fight back for self defence..." Sanji continued.

"And that dartbrow slipped and fell and hit his head on a sharp rock. That's all that happened! I didn't expect the injury to be so fucking serious." Zoro mentioned.

"Oi Oi! I'm fine alright! Stop making a mountain out of a molehill! I'm not that weak, damn it! "Sanji fought back.

"Oh yea?! Then who's lying on the bed there with nothing he could do?" Zoro argued.

"I can still fight you Marimo! Why, are you itching for a kick in the ass?!"

"Hmph, I doubt you can even manage that kick. "

"Why you!" Sanji leapt off the bed and started fighting Zoro. Although handicapped, Sanji fought skilfully, except now he has to use his other senses to sense where the swordsman is.

_Damn, even when he's blind, he fights well_, Zoro thought, _stupid ero-kappa_. He unsheathed his swords to keep up with the cook. They were fighting like before, Zoro blocking Sanji's murderous kicks with his swords, and Sanji countering Zoro's Santouryuu style.

Chopper who was standing by the side began to see red. "Zoro! Sanji! Stop fighting!" He desperately waved his arms and jumped around.

No one took notice of him and they continued their battle.

"Oi!" Chopper turned into his human form and separate those two by grabbing their head with each of his hands, then flung them towards the wall, "I said, stop fighting!"

Both landed with a thud, rubbing their heads from the painful impact. "What the hell Chopper?!" Zoro said while rubbing his head.

Chopper stared at his little hooves with shock, then to Sanji, then back to his hooves. "Oh no! I hit an injured person!"

"Chopper, I'm fine. Really." Sanji reassured the doctor.

"Anyway, that's what happened." Zoro finished.

* * *

**Same time, outside the bunk:**

Nami swirled her hand holding a piece of money note, smiling creepily for having won some kind of gamble. Suddenly, she turned around to face the men's bunk. "Eh, Robin, do you hear that?"

Robin who was sitting on the same table smiled as she placed her hands to support her head as she leaned in. "That sounds like swordsman-san and cook-san. Isn't their quarrels and random fights normal? Those two can't stand each other for long anyways."

"Hmm..." Nami furrowed her brows, "Yea, that does sound like Zoro and Sanji-kun. Well, I guess it's normal then."

Usopp, who was then 'gambling' with them, took the chance to sneak away. However, Nami spotted his move, naturally, since it involved money.

"Usopp! Come back here!" Nami grinned menacingly, "We're not done with the bet."

"Ah! Nami! Let me off! I'm done!" Usopp screamed as he ran for hiding.

"Shishishishi! Nami, Usopp! You guys are funny!" Luffy laughed, Robin joined in, smiling.

* * *

**Same time, in the men's bunk:**

Chopper took a moment to regain his composure as he felt seemingly guilty for hitting an injured person.

"Chopper, is it serious? My injury, I mean, when I fell and hit my head." Sanji asked.

"I can't believe such a terrible thing happened and you guys decided not to tell me?!" Chopper screamed.

"Chopper! Shut the hell up! People will hear us ok?! We said we're sorry!" Zoro yelled back, his hand moving over Wado, preparing to unsheathe it.

"Woah! Marimo!" Sanji cried out, hands waving in front of him as he tried to find his way, "Don't hurt Chopper! Plus if we all do not quieten down, everyone will be sure to know."

Zoro's hand left Wado and turned to Sanji. He was right, fighting would not solve anything now. "Argh!" he ruffled his short green hair in annoyance before slumping back down on the floor.

"What are we going to do now?" Zoro asked their doctor without looking up.

"I could run tests to diagnose the problem. But that could take hours, and to keep running tests, it'll be hard to not let people find out." Chopper explained, "Sanji, I still think you should tell Luffy. He is our captain. He should know about his crew's well-being... Why don't you tell him?" The doctor began to sound a little desperate.

"I just don't want to destroy his dream of being a pirate king." Sanji said.

"You know he's not going to give up because of that."

"I- I don't want to leave this crew."

"You won't need to, Sanji. Don't worry too much."

"Just don't tell anyone alright. Please." Sanji dragged his legs towards himself and laid his head on his knees. He's just so tired after a long day.

"... Ok Sanji. I'll make you better. I'll go prepare in the infirmary first. " Chopper said as he left, looking back at Sanji as the door closed.

Sanji casually reached into his pocket and took out his box of cigarettes. He really needed a smoke now, to help him keep his cool. With the cigarette in his mouth and his lighter in the other, Sanji let his soft quiet tears fall.

Zoro stood up at walked over to the blonde, and then sat down beside him. Wrapping an arm around the cook, he allowed the cook to lean onto him as he cried. With his other hand, he took the lighter from Sanji's hand and lit the cigarette for him. The swordsman sat the lighter down by his side as he listened to the cook's soft cries. His tears are also falling down, as quiet as the snow that falls on a cool, silent night.

* * *

**Zoro: Well, here's the end of the chapter.**

**Sanji: Marimo?! Why are you here?**

**Zoro: Pups had to leave because she's crying.**

**Sanji: Pups is crying? What did you do?!**

**Zoro: It's the story. Anyway,**

**Sanji: Pups will be really happy if you could review 3 For her please.**

**Zoro: Yea, and her messge: Keep waggin'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pups: Thank you ****_sktrgrl13, lilcutieprincess, Oneechan94 _****and ****_Jazzys Mistress_**** for your reviews. To reply some of your questions, well I'm sorry when the characters a quite OOC as I do not really know them well as I have not advanced really far in the anime. And Sanji being able to detect that Zoro's hand was on Wado Ichimonji, when someone actually hits the handle of their sword which is still sheathed, it produces a metallic sound. :)**

**Zoro: You should cut the crap and just open the chapter! You've made everyone wait for so long!**

**Sanji: Oi Oi Marimo! That is no way to treat a lady! **

**Pups: Well Zoro's right, I shall not bore you guys anymore with my talking. Here's Chapter 4!**

**Sanji: A little disclaimer here, Pups do not own One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Suspicions**

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Who do you think you're insulting?!" Sanji yelled at Zoro, "That is no way to treat a lady, especially my beautiful Nami-swan!"

"Tch, even without my comment, she is still a sea witch." Zoro replied as he walked away.

* * *

**2 hours ago:**

"Sanji? I'm sorry to wake you up early. But I need to run some tests so could you come to the infirmary with me now?" Chopper whispered.

"Oh yea. Sure." Sanji replied as he got off the hammock. Sanji could hear Zoro's light snores, since Zoro slept in the hammock next to him. He smiled. At least the swordsman was getting proper rest. But the blonde's heartfelt thoughts and words were far contradictory when he said, "Baka Marimo, how much sleep do you need?! Wake up!"

Of course, the swordsman remained sleeping, he slept through a snowstorm after all.

Sanji sat on the bed while Chopper ran some blood tests on him. The blond could hear the little reindeer constantly rushing around the small little room. Sanji shifted in his seat. Does it usually take that long to make a diagnosis?

"Sanji-kun? Where are you?" a voice called from outside. Sanji's head turned towards the call. "Oi Oi Chopper? How long have I been in here?"

"About an hour."

"What time is it then?" Sanji asked.

"8am, Sanji." Chopper replied as he busied himself with his research.

"8?! I'm late in making breakfast!" Sanji cried out, "My beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chwan requires a nutritious breakfast to kick start the day!"

* * *

**Present time:**

"She shouldn't call you to do such a arduous chore early in the morning! That sea witch had it coming." Zoro muttered, although he knew enough that Sanji wouldn't accept that as a reason. Zoro sighed as he flexed his muscles. _It has been more than a day since I had done some real training_, Zoro thought as he headed towards his 'exercise' corner on Merry, near Nami's orange trees.

The green-haired had just rid of his shirt and lifted less than a hundred times of weight when he was interrupted by a call. "Marines! MINNA! Prepare for battle! " Zoro growled as he heard his captain call out. He was quite irritated anyway, some slashing would vent his frustrations. _Damn, how is that curly-brow going to hide it now?!_

With the remaining few cannonballs, Usopp loaded the cannon and started firing. The first one hit the marine battleship. "Woah! It actually hit! Heh, it went according to plan." Usopp snickered. "This is the great captain Usopp after all!"

"Gomu Gomu no Fussen!" Luffy cried out as he stretched into a big balloon to defend Merry from the coming cannonballs. Zoro unsheathed his swords and helped out. "Three sword style! Dragon twister!" the swordsman roared as he attacked, easily taking down many as they tried to ambush the ship.

"Cool ball, heat ball!" Nami swung her clima-tact, "today's weather broadcast, a fine weather all round, except for a little spot in the grand line where there will be experiencing a thunderstorm." Nami sneered at the marines in front of her. "Thunderbolt tempo!"

"Rumble! Heavy point!" Chopper crushed the marines as he left his 'lab', a room in the Merry.

"Cien Fluer! Clutch!" Robin attacked, as elegant as ever.

Sanji hid behind the kitchen door. He could hear very clearly how everyone was helping to keep the marines away._ This is it, if I don't go out and fight, who would protect Nami-swan and Robin-chwan?_, Sanji thought and panicked,_ what if they found out of my situation too! Shit shit shit! This is not looking too good._

_I can't be hiding here! Everyone is fighting to protect the ship. I'm a man damn it, and I can still fight! This injury is nothing_! Sanji thought, _I'll just go out there and kick those marine's asses!_

* * *

**Meanwhile on the deck:**

" Eh? Where's Sanji?" Luffy asked as he fended off some marines.

"Argh why do this marines keep coming?! Is there no end!" Zoro growled, "Eh Sanji? I don't know."

"Collier shoot!"

"I think you found your answer Luffy." Zoro answered.

It took only another couple of minutes before they managed to get away from the marines. Sanji thought it was all over, until Luffy had to ask him a question.

"Sanji? What took you so long? You usually would be the first few to attack."

_Holy Crap. Please change the topic, -please please please,_ Sanji internally begged. "I- well I didn't hear the commotion as I was in the kitchen." Sanji lied.

Luffy frowned as if he was deciding whether Sanji was speaking the truth, however when he finally spoke, it sent everyone falling: "Eh Sanji, so lunch is ready? Is there lots of meat?"

Luffy looked at everyone and patted his stomach, "Why are you guys lying around? Gosh I'm hungry!"

* * *

**2hours later: in the men's bunk:**

Sanji was taking a peaceful rest._ Being blind is not as hard as I expect. As long as I manage to keep everyone fooled before I recover, I'm safe. Man Luffy really gave me a scare just now._ Sanji thought.

The blonde immediately sat up when he heard the door open and only relaxed when he heard who it was. "Ero-cook, it's just me."

* * *

**Same time: outside, on the ship**

Nami tapped the table with her fingers, her face scrunched up in a thoughtful frown as like a kid who can't solve a puzzle.

"Navigator-san, you look stressed. Are you having enough rest?" Robin questioned.

"I just can't shake of the uneasy feeling that Sanji-kun is hiding something from us."

Robin frowned. She realized it too, but she thought it was her own overeating.

"I just know. I can't seem to find out why or what." Nami's frown deepen, "If he really is hiding something from us, why doesn't he share it with us? Doesn't he trust his nakama?"

Chopper who just was passing by to look for Sanji, hid behind Nami's orange trees to eavesdrop. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

"And that Zoro..." Nami emphasized, "Don't you think he's been following Sanji-kun around lately?"

Robin hesitated, "Indeed. But even before this he has always been 'looking' for trouble with cook-san. Isn't it? He just can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"That's the point Robin!" Nami slapped the table as she stood up to show her point, "Zoro has been following Sanji around. And that usually ends up in a fight! Don't you find it too quiet aboard the ship lately?! Something is definitely up!"

Robin nodded in agreement as she lifted her hands in a cross, as she always does when she uses her hana hana no mi ability.

"Wah! Robin! Let me go!" came a sharp cry from Nami's orange trees. As Chopper was carried towards them, Nami placed her hands on her hips and scolded, "Chopper! Why do you have to eavesdrop?! Are you hiding something too?!"

Tears formed on the reindeer's eyes as he shook his head violently in protest. "No! Nami! I'm not hiding anything!"

Robin set Chopper down in between Nami and herself.

"Fine fine I believe you." Nami said as she patted Chopper's head, "But will you check on Sanji-kun?"

Chopper gulped, then he nodded.

* * *

**In the meantime, in the men's bunk:**

"The sea witch says we'll be reaching an island soon."

"Stop treating Nami-swan that way! She's a lady and she deserves more respect, ok?!"

"Fine whatever." Zoro shrugged as he took a seat beside the blonde.

"Oi Cook." Zoro called, more serious now.

"Ya what Marimo?" Sanji replied.

"It's your turn to watch tonight."

"Shit! I forgot!" Sanji furrowed his brows.

Zoro held back a smile despite the seriousness of the situation. Seeing the cook's curly brows furrowed together is just so cute!

"Want me to take over?" Zoro asked.

"No. I'll still have to take my shift sooner or later. Plus if you keep taking my shift, the other's will notice."

"Anyways you always sleep on your shift."

"I do not!" Zoro exclaimed then hesitated, "Fine! So what if I do?"

Sanji sighed. "You could stay up with me tonight? After everyone has gone to bed."

"I can stay up with you. But I don't see why I have to wait till everyone's asleep? That's ridiculous!"

Sanji sighed once more, how dense can the Marimo be?!

"You're always sleeping! Isn't it weird to have you volunteer for something other than sleep?! And since when were you willing to stay up for watch?! Baka!"

Zoro frowned. Despite how much he'd like to argue back, the cook did mention the obvious though.

"Fine! I'll just wait."

Both of them turned their heads towards the door as it creaked open, there was sudden silence in the room.

"Sanji?" came a small voice.

"Chopper what's up?" Sanji replied.

"It's about your medical test result." Chopper replied in a small voice as he closed the door.

"Oh. I forgot about that." The blonde lowered his head, "What about it?"

"Wait you went for a medical checkup? Why didn't you tell me?!" Zoro interrupted.

"You're not my babysitter or anything moss-brain! Why do I need to tell you?!"

Chopper sat beside Sanji, and not very close to Zoro for his safety after what might be revealed.

"Sanji. I have checked through and ran through the tests at least three times! But I can't find out what's wrong!" Chopper pulled his hat with his little hooves, in fear and irritation that he couldn't help his nakama.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Zoro growled.

"I thought that there was a blood clot that might interfere with Sanji's vision. But I can't detect any! And I've checked Sanji all over, and I can't find the cause for his sudden blindness." Chopper explained as he slowly cowered away from the raging swordsman.

"So what are you getting at?!" Zoro questioned anxiously.

"Sanji's blindness might be caused emotionall and mentally. It might not even be related to his physical self."

Sanji frowned. "Caused emotionally?"

Chopper nodded, before remembering that Sanji couldn't see him and replied, "Yes."

"Oh, and Zoro? Sanji? Nami and Robin are suspecting that you guys are hiding something from them." Chopper said as he prepared to leave the room.

As the door closed, Zoro shifted his seat closer to Sanji. "Oi Marimo. You better be careful tonight. And not give away anything."

"Che, you too, Shitty cook!" Zoro replied as he lightly pushed the cook's head with his hand.

Sanji pushed Zoro backwards and smiled when he heard the chair crashed.

"Oi cook! That hurt!" Zoro sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hahaha serves you right! Nn!" Sanji teased and stuck his tongue out.

As Zoro got up to sit beside the cook again, Sanji pulled Zoro forward.

Face to face with the blonde, Zoro looked into his lover's uncovered eye. So blue. So bright. Yet, so distant.

Sanji moved his hand to caress Zoro's face and slid his index finger till it touched Zoro's lips. Then he leaned forward to steal a kiss from the swordsman.

Zoro closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sanji and sank down beside the cook. It's been a while since they managed to hold each other lovingly like this. Zoro sighed in content.

* * *

**Pups: I know I took really long to update this. I'll update the next one sooner alright? :D Anyway, a show of hands, who is supportive of Mpreg? I'm considering to insert Mpreg much later in the story.**

**Sanji: Whatever you do, I'll be supportive Pups-chan! 3 **

**Zoro: Che, even if it means being the 'expecting one'?**

**Sanji: *sends a flying kick to Zoro* No way!**

**Zoro: Anyway, this is the end of the chapter.**

**Sanji: Please leave a review for my beautiful Pups-chan!**

**Pups: Keep waggin'!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pups: Thanks krito 1389, RosaC and lilcutieprincess for your revies! And of course to all that have read my story! I really appreciated it and they've made my tail wag!

Zoro: Che, whatever, this is the long awaited chapter five.

Sanji: Disclaimer! Pups-San Do not own One Piece!

Pups: Yup I dont! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: A little spice at the new island**

"Island! Island!" Usopp yelled from the crow's nest.

"Oh! New island! Awesome! I wanna go see! I hope the town has lots of meat!" Luffy exclaimed in excitement.

Nami chuckled, "Woah relax. We'll all go and check it out once we anchor our ship.

* * *

**12 hours ago:**

"Oi cook." Zoro called out in a harsh whisper as he reached the top of the ladder to the crow's nest.

"Baka, I'm here." Sanji answered, he was leaning against the 'pillar' from the main mast that held their pride and honor: the strawhat pirates' flag.

Zoro climbed over and sat beside Sanji.

The night sky was filled with stars and the full moon shone brightly in the sky. It was a breathtaking sight indeed. Zoro slung one of his hands over Sanji's shoulder.

The night was chilly and the cook smuggled closer to the warm body of his lover as another wind blew. Zoro was of course, happy to cuddle up with the cook in a tighter embrace.

"You're so warm..." Sanji breathed, "It's so fucking cold tonight!"

Zoro smirked, "If you're so cold, why don't you snuggle in closer? I'll give you all my warmth." The swordsman pulled the blonde closer as he leaned his head down and took a long whiff of the cook's wonderful smelling hair.

"Shitty Marimo." Sanji blushed, he wasn't going to push Zoro away! It's too fucking cold to do that now!

The night was really silent, Sanji could clearly hear the breathing by the two of them.

Zoro was almost falling asleep when he felt a light peck on his cheek. He turned to look at the cook. Sanji leaned forward once more trying to plant a kiss on Zoro's lips this time.

The swordsman leaned forward, one of his hand reached behind the cook's head to lightly push him forward for the kiss.

It started out soft and slow, however in a while, it became more rough and passionate. Both of them were struggling for the dominating role.

They reluctantly broke apart to gasp for air. Both of them were flushed and panting. "Z-zoro..." Sanji moaned as he pulled Zoro closer to him. "I need you. I want you..."

Zoro's body shuddered with much anticipation. However, he lightly pushed Sanji away and held him by his shoulders. "No. Cook. "

Sanji's face was of disbelief. "I don't want us to do it this way. I want you to be able to see me. And for me to look into your eyes, knowing that you're looking back with much passion and telling you: I love you."

Sanji blushed heavily. "Since when have you became a romance expert?! And I thought I was supposed to be the romantic one, Shitty Marimo. "

Zoro pulled Sanji on his lap and held him lovingly as they continued their watch.

* * *

**Current time:**

"Yosh! Let's go!"

The crew split up to look at the town and have agreed to meet at 5.30pm at the hotel. "Ah I hope they sell meat here. I'm starved." Luffy said as he patted his stomach in search of food.

Zoro and Sanji were the only two still standing at their spot. Sanji sighed, "Marimo. I'm so tired..."

Zoro wrapped his hands around the cook, "I know, it isn't easy."

Sanji blushed and pushed the swordsman's hands off, "We're in public! Baka!" he chided. It is true, hiding your true self is very exhausting. But what other choices did the blonde have?

To tell the crew? No that's too risky.

To seek professional help? Not like they could then.

It wasn't much of a choice. Sanji sighed again, he's just so tired.

"Oi cook. Let's go have lunch. I'm hungry. We'll think of what we want to do later." Zoro said as he pulled Sanji to move.

Sanji brushed Zoro's hands off, "Who said I was going with you?! I'm not helpless ok?!"

"Stop being such a kid! I'm not risking anything anymore, you're coming with me! You don't have anyone else you could turn to anyway." Zoro teased back.

The blonde pouted. Zoro was right. And he hated it when Zoro was right.

* * *

"I prefer the onigiri you make, cook. The onigiri they sell is too expensive, and it isn't nice. " Zoro complained.

"Shitty swordsman... If you like, I could make you some when we get back to the ship." Even small compliments made Sanji happy. And Zoro could hear it.

Sanji leaned onto Zoro for a little support. Man, this headache was heading further than he thought it would. He'd tried hiding the headache too but it seems hiding it now would just increase his already tired torture.

"Oi cook?!"

"I'm fine. Just tired. My head is killing me."

Zoro took a moment to think through things, then shook the cook lightly. "Oi I heard that there's a hot spring on this island. Want to go?"

"Shitty swordsman, I'm too tired. Can't we just go back to the hotel?"

"The hot spring is supposed to help you calm your stupid nerves, ero-cook! Come on. We've got the whole afternoon free anyway." Zoro insisted.

"Urgh, Fine!" Sanji replied, he wasn't really looking forward to anything but a large comfy bed to sleep in at the moment.

* * *

**At the springs:**

"Ahh~" a sigh of relief came from Sanji as he leaned against the wall in the hot spring. A warm wave of comfort and soothing tension took over him and had replaced the weariness in him.

Zoro slowly sat down beside him, smiling at the reaction from the cook. This was a private slot, which means only Sanji and Zoro are in the area.

"Thanks for brining me here Marimo. I feel much better than before. "

"Told you so, shit-cook."

Sanji frowned, "Do you always have to spoil my moment?" he turned to face Zoro, showing his displeasure.

Sanji heard Zoro chuckle in response. His pout deepened. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Hmm? What? The hot springs? Yea."

Sanji grumbled, " That was not what I meant." the blonde sighed, "Let's just enjoy this."

Sanji leaned back and closed his eyes. His hand unknowingly crawled it's way to Zoro's, holding it.

Sanji took a deep breath as he leaned towards the swordsman, his other hand smoked its way around Zoro's chest, but not touching it. Zoro shivered and opened his eyes. He might have felt Sanji's hand in air, but he could feel it much more in water. And it was turning him on.

The blonde adjusted his body till it was hovering over Zoro and leaned forward for a kiss. Light and sweet. Then he took away and straddled himself in Zoro's lap. It was skin to skin contact and it drove both the cook and the swordsman wild.

"S-sanji..." Zoro panted, he was all flushed red, and it wasn't due to the hot water. It was the cause of something hotter. The love-cook.

Sanji snaked his hand from Zoro's to the gold earrings, fondling with them as he pushed forward for a hungry kiss. His tongue twisted itself around Zoro's, fighting for dominance. Sanji gasped as he felt Zoro's fingers toying with his nipple. The swordsman took the chance to push his tongue into Sanji's delicious mouth, tasting him fully.

Sanji moaned into the kiss as he shook his hips. The kiss broke as both tried to gasp for air. Zoro could feel Sanji's boner against his stomach, he blushed further at the thought.

Sanji breathed into Zoro's ear, causing Zoro to shiver in sheer pleasure. "Zoro... I want this. Don't reject this again. Do it. For me. I want your touch all over me. I want you." Sanji said as he grinded his hips into Zoro's lap.

"God. Sanji..."

Zoro flipped Sanji over so the Sanji is leaning on the wall in front of him and lifted him up to seat him on the floor. Zoro, still in the water, leaned forward and blew lightly on the head of Sanji's member before licking it from under the base up. Sanji gripped Zoro's hair, pushing his head down so that he could get more of Zoro's wonderful heat.

Zoro's hands went under Sanji's shaft to fondle with his balls, and smirked around his member as he heard Sanji choking back a moan.

Removing his mouth from Sanji's pulsating member, he leapt up to kiss Sanji, shoving his tongue into the known territory.

Sanji pushed Zoro's head away, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths. "Zoro..." Sanji's eyes were half lidded, "Enough of teasing, take me. I want you. Inside. Now..." Sanji panted with lust.

"Damn, you're hard to resist. Ya know that?!" Zoro replied in a husky voice as he guided Sanji back into the water and turned him around. Zoro's fingers snaked around Sanji's entrance before inserting them, one by one slowly. The water has made things easier to deal with.

When Sanji was prepared, Zoro seated himself inside of the cook. Sanji was withering in sheer pleasure, "Oi! Move damn it!"

Zoro happily complied, after holding back from so long, he just gave it all he got, trying to find a certain spot in the cook he know that will drive his love wild.

Sanji's eyes widened and screamed, "Ah! Zoro! There!" Zoro smirked.

They both lost their rhythm as they edge closer to finishing. Sanji turned back as he pulled Zoro forward and kissed Zoro again. Zoro felt the familiar clench in his lower abdomen. His hands moved its way to the front to grasp Sanji's neglected member and began to pump it, bringing Sanji closer to climax as well.

"Zoro!" Sanji yelled as he came, white fluid shot out onto his abdomen and the wall. Zoro shuddered as he came inside Sanji almost immediately after Sanji climaxed.

"Fuck, Zoro." Sanji turned around as soon as Zoro slid out and slumped against the wall, pulling Zoro down with him and roughly kissed him on the lips. "That was fucking great..."

"Now let's get you washed up, ero-cook."

"Mm, do you have to butt in to spoil the moment?" Sanji chided, but still allowed Zoro to wash him up.

Zoro chuckled and gave a light peck on Sanji's lips, "Love you too."

* * *

Pups: I'm so proud for finishing this chapter! I suck at writing lemon-ny stuff! Well do leave a review please? It;ll make me happy! :D

Sanji: Oi! You guys better review! I'll be happy as long as you're happy, Pups-swwaaann!

Pups: I appreciate that Sanji! Keep wagging!


End file.
